Pograssi Season 2
by Miki Felton Kagamine
Summary: Sequel To Pograssi S1. A movie, a boyfriend, and toxic waste. What could go wrong? A guy talks to a stuffed bear. Everything's normal here! Read and See!
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer: Yeah, we don't own Pokémon. If we didn't we wouldn't be writing these. We'd be making them come true.**

**Extra: Sorry. Yeah this fic is bad. Part 1 has so many different plots…We aren't forcing you to read it. This is the beginning of Season 2….It'll be better. We promise! No flames. WE FIGHT FIRE WITH FIRE! Just know, we respond flames with wildfires.**

The 4 rushed into the elevator.

"Guys! There is a sale on the next floor! We can't miss it and its only 10:35! We have plenty of time to go browsing!" Dawn yelled, pulling Ash, Misty, and Paul behind her. They were all holding onto each other's wrists.

"We're coming but we're all gonna die if you don't slow dooown!" ash yelled, barely dodging a shoe rack!

"Yeah Dawn, It's not going anywhere!" Misty yelled.

"I don't want to die at the age of 16!" Paul yelled. The 4 finally reached the elevator.

"I don't know how you spotted an elevator from oh, I don't know…100 miles away!" Ash yelled.

"Sharp eyes!" Dawn called out while slinging all 3 in the elevator making them hit the wall. She pressed the button for 5b. They all just sat there when the elevator lights flickered off and stops moving.

"Oh NO! We're stuck! We're all gonna die!" Ash screamed.

"Shut up Ash!" Misty yelled. "We're not gonna die!"

"But we're gonna starve!" Ash rocked in the corner.

"Calm down, Ash!" Dawn rolled her eyes. "I think I have a mint or something in my purse!" Dawn dug around in her purse and pulled out a lifesaver. She handed it to Ash who greedily tore off the wrapper and immediately put it in his mouth.

"Thanks Dawn." Ash said between slurps. It was a very agitating sound. Misty walked around in a circle while Dawn brushed her hair.

_Slurp_

_Tap_

_Shh_

_Slurp _

_Tap_

_Shh_

Was the simultaneous noise that Paul heard. His eye twitched in the darkness.

_Slurp _

_Tap_

_Shh_

His eye twitched in the darkness again. He couldn't stand one more-

_Slurp _

_Tap_

_Shh_

"Can you guys just SHUT UP with the noises? Ash slurping like a barbarian, Misty walking around like it's gonna help the fact, and Dawn brushing her hair when no one can see each other!" Paul yelled. Ash muttered something under his breath. Dawn put her brush away and began applying makeup. Everything seemed normal except for Misty. She seemed offended by his comment towards her!

"Are you serious? I was worried that we might not get out so I was nervously pacing around!" Misty yelled back at him.

"Well it was very annoying!" Paul shot back.

"So being worried is annoying?"

"In this case, yes!" He started to raise his voice.

"Well sorry for being worried about dying at a decade and a half years!" Misty yelled.

"Yeah, you are soooo sorry!" Paul looked away, not like anyone saw. Dawn was getting tired of the yelling so she turned on he iPod. Ash crawled over to her and he had an earphone in one ear, the other in Dawn's.

"-it's nothing like that!" Misty screamed

"Oh, sure! Like this morning DIDN'T happen!" Paul yelled

"It's May and her fantasies!" Misty responded loudly.

-Later (11:49)-

"I just can't deal with this anymore, Paul!" Misty yelled through muffled sobs.

"So you're dumping me?" Paul asked furiously.

"Maybe I am!" Misty said, completely crying. Paul rubbed his temples.

"_Women are troublesome!" _He thought. He slouched against the wall of the elevator. _"Why did this have to happen?"_

Dawn saw how Misty just broke up with Paul. She saw this as her chance to make a move. She whispered to Ash who had fallen asleep. She lightly slugged him in the arm. Ash woke up, startled.

"What's going on? Are we out of the elevator?" He asked

"Look around, bimbo, it's still dark! Anyway, I need to tell you something!" Dawn said.

"What? I'm not a giiiirrrlll" Dawn leaned closer to him.

"We can quit because Misty dumped Paul!" Dawn whispered.

"She has a way with men… Anyway, ok!" Ash whispered back.

All of sudden, the lights flickered back on and the elevator continued to move.

"YAY! WE ARE SAVED!" Ash yelled. He grabbed Dawn and Misty's arm and did his victory dance. (See: Episode 3 of the Indigo League series: Ash Catches a Pokémon) They all let out a gracious sigh.

-Out of the Elevator (11:57 pm) -

Misty, Paul, and Dawn were struggling to get Ash out of the elevator.

"NUUU MAKEUP AISLE!" Ash yelled.

"Yes makeup aisle!" Dawn screeched.

"Do you want to save your friend or not?" Paul yelled.

"Step aside, everyone!" Misty yelled and Paul and Dawn did as was told. Misty drew in a deep breath. She grabbed Ash's arm and flung Ash over 2 shelves and went skidding on the floor.

"OOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Ash screamed, wiggling in pain.

"You should've gone when you were told!" Misty said sternly, grabbing him by the collar and dragging him to the makeup aisle. Paul and Dawn sweat dropped and followed behind. This floor was very dark for some reason. 3 people continued to slump around when a giant spotlight flashed on them.

"Welcome…I assume you've come to retrieve Gary!" said a feminine voice.

"Yes we have! " Ash yelled "what do we have to do for him?" he asked. A distant chuckle was heard.

"A one-on-one Pokémon battle! There's 4 of us and 4 of you! Perfect! It's me, Tiffany, Brittany, Kelly, and Lily vs. You 4! Alright! Kelly, you're up first!

"Gladly!" a young girl said, coming out of the darkness. "Go! Blastoise!"

"Blastoise?"They all asked.

"Ya, we like totally stole Gary's Pokémon cuz we love him soooooooo much!" Kelly said. A muffled, masculine voice was heard in the distance.

"Blashtoishe!" Is what it sounded like.

"Gary!"

"Yeah it's him! Choose the battler and Pokémon!" Kelly said. Ash stepped up.

"I will! Go, Pikachu! Use thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

"Blastoise, use earthquake!" Kelly yelled. Too bad for Ash and Kelly, The thunderbolt hit Blastoise and the Earthquake hit Pikachu and unfortunately, everything else!. Everyone and all the shelves fell over.

"Kelly! Do not use earthquake!" Tiffany scolded angrily.

"So-orry! I had to! It's super effective!" Kelly yelled back

"Pikachu! Use volt tackle!" Pikachu charged at Blastoise. It was told to dodge but was too slow and Pikachu landed a K.O!

"Victory!" ash yelled.

"Grr….Why are these Pokémon so weak?" Kelly screeched.

"Because they're not your Pokémon!" Gary answered.

" Who gave you permission to speak!" Kelly yelled.

"Me." Gary said smugly. "My Pokémon didn't work well since you aren't the owner." Gary's voice was heard loud and clear now.

"Whatever. Brittany! It's your go!" Brittany walked up to the makeshift battlefield.

"Now that it's my turn, you'll lose! Come on out, Arcanine!"

"Not my precious Arcanine!" Gary screamed. "I swear if you if you so much as put a scratch on him, I'll slit all 4 of you guy's throats!"

"Don't worry, Gary, we'll win!"

"Believable….." Gary muttered.

"Who'll battle me?" Brittany asked. Dawn volunteered.

"Empoleon, Spotlight!" Dawn yelled. She tossed her pokeball in the air and out came her Empoleon.

"Whoa!" Misty muttered. She absolutely wanted an Empoleon now!

"Empoleon, hydro pump!" Dawn shouted.

"Arcanine, dodge it!" Brittany yelled. Arcanine didn't listen to Brittany, but it dodged at its own will.

"How could it do that that easily?" Ash asked.

"Arcanine, flamethrower!" Brittany commanded. Arcanine just stood there, refusing to fire a single flame.

"Now's my chance! Empoleon, use BubbleBeam!" Arcanine swiftly dodged and used thunderbolt!

"How can it use thunderbolt?" Dawn exclaimed.

"Special training." Gary answered.

"DANGIT!" Brittany screamed.

"Out of the way!" Lily yelled. "My turn! Go, Nidoking!"

"I'll take you on!" Misty volunteered. "Misty caaaaaaalls…..Azumarill!" Misty kissed her pokeball then tossed it in the air. Out came her Azumarill.

"Nidoking, horn drill, now!" Lily shouted.

"Azumarill! Protect!" Azumarill protected itself, making horn drill do nothing.

"Water gun!" The water gun hit Nidoking directly in the face. It's shook the water off its face.

"Bounce!" Misty said. Azumarill jumped up and landed on Nidoking's back.

"Nidoking, send it flying!" Lily commanded. With one swift movement from Nidoking, Azumarill went flying into the wall.

"Azumarill!"

"Ha!"

"Azumarill, use Rest!" Azumarill used rest and was healed from all damage.

"UNFAIR!" Lily screamed. "Nidoking, Toxic!" Nidoking launched a large purple glob of liquid, hitting Azumarill. Misty didn't have a worried expression on her face instead she smirked…

"Azumarill, Old Geautou!" Azumarill lifted up a purple block and was healed from poison.

"She's good…" Gary mumbled.

"Finish it off with Aqua jet!" Misty said.

"Dodge it!" Lily yelled but it was too late. Nidoking fainted.

"I will….try to hold it in….." Gary said through gritted teeth.

"Whatever. Tiffany! Your turn! Show 'em you mean business!" Lily called. Tiffany emerged from the darkness.

"Whoever wins this wins Gary!" Tiffany decided.

"That's not fair!" Dawn shouted.

"Gary ditching us isn't fair!" Tiffany snapped. "Now this'll settle everything! Haha! I guess that kid over there is you only hope. He even looks pathetic!"

"Kid? I'm 16! And I am NOT pathetic! That's my word anyway!" Paul yelled

"Yeah, and Paul is an awesome trainer! He can beat you easy!" Dawn agreed.

"As if!" Tiffany snorted. "After this, Gary shall be ours!" Tiffany laughed devilishly.

"No! Gary's ours!" Misty shouted. Everyone looked at her. She immediately turned red and looked down.

"I guess May was right!" Dawn giggled.

"No way! It's just…just that…..IT'S JUST NOT THAT, OK!" Misty yelled. Dawn giggled again.

"There's no denying it now!" Dawn sang.

"Whatever! Just battle that 2-dollar-"Misty started but was cut off by Ash's hand.

"Stay calm Misty, Paul's gonna win." He whispered. "Just defeat her, Paul…So that we'll bring Gary back and Misty will have a guy to f-" Misty tried to pry Ash's hand off to say something but Ash wrapped his arm around his head and clamped his hand over his other one. Her voice was muffled when she tried to speak, so she gave up and stood there. Paul knew exactly how Ash was going to finish his sentence so he shot him and evil glare. Ash responded with a smirk.

"Let's finish this…." Paul said, grabbing a pokeball.

"Great! Go Kingler!"

"Electivire, Stand by for battle!"

"Kelly, bring Gary out!" Tiffany called to her. She went into the darkness and about 30 seconds later, she came out, dragging Gary by the collar. He was tied up.

"Why did you kidnap Gary?" Ash yelled

"Because!" Tiffany snapped "We love him so much and he doesn't go near us! We wanted to get revenge on him by stopping him from going to his auditions or that's what he calls it. We were a tad late but he still can't rehearse this movie!" Tiffany didn't know that Electivire used thunder twice on Kingler. Paul's voice cut in

"Use Electroball!" Electivire unleashed a ball of electricity at Kingler. Kingler fainted.

"Now give us Gary back!" Dawn yelled.

"Fine….but _we'll _be back." Tiffany yelled. Misty and Ash ran forward to Gary and began untying him.

"Gary! Everyone was so worried about you! I was worried too after I woke up and found out what happened!" Misty gushed.

"Yeah, we didn't know what happened to you!" Ash said, untying the final knot. Gary stood up and stretched.

"Thanks for coming to find me or I would've missed rehearsing for the movie tomorrow!" Gary nodded while Misty and Ash stood up.

"What movie?" Ash asked

"Indiana Jones, but I was so awesome, they changed the name to Indiana Gary!"

"Cool! Like that time when we were 10 and the Grandpa Mines or something of that sort?" Misty asked.

"Yeah!"

"You looked amazing!" misty quietly cooed, but no one heard her.

"That was the day you called me a nerd and a loser. You also found Pokémon manure!" Ash added. Dawn laughed.

"IT WAS FOSSILIZED!" Gary yelled

"Let's go..."Dawn said while also suppressing laughs.

-Back at the Ketchum (Unova) Residence…-

Dawn and May were whispering and laughing.

"I know I know!" May giggled

"You should've seen her!" Dawn squealed

"OMG! What did she do?"

"She was all over him! She said he's ours and I swear she was swooning!"

"OMG! OMG!"

"I know! You should've been there! Paul didn't do very much except she totally dumped him!"\

"She did? Now we can definitely hook her up with Gary!"

"We are sooo capable of doing that!" Gary walked past the squealing two and shot them a confused look. It just made them laugh even harder which made him look even more confused. He just shook his head and walked into the kitchen where Misty was reaching for something. Gary smirked and wrapped his arms around her from behind her waist. She giggled while he put his chin on her shoulder. May and Dawn saw all of this and tried not to explode but it failed.

"I KNEW IT! IT WAS LIKE IN MY VISION! I TOLD YOU SO! I TOLD YOU SO!" May screamed. Her face turned completely red and she looked down at the sight of everyone staring at her. Soon after she hung her head, everyone resumed to their activities even though it was after 2:00 am!

"Well considering what just happened outside…and what we also were talking about…is it now?"

"I know what happened outside, Gary!" Misty smirked. "I'm not ready just yet."

FLASHBACK

"_Gary…After what happened at the wedding…you know, when I kissed you…I felt more that what I intended…at that moment…"Misty started. Gary just looked her in the eyen and listened to what she was saying._

"_I felt like…like…like-"_

"_I know what you mean." Gary said, pulling her into an embrace. "Like…" _

"_But…I was gonna shove it back down but when I heard that you had been kidnapped…I couldn't keep it away. I don't know how it all clicked in one day but…"_

"_Can't always expect things to be like that." Gary said squeezing her arm lightly. He stroked her hair lovingly._

"_So does this mean….?"_

"_Only if you want it to!" Misty threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shirt. A few muffled words came through._

"_I don't know if we should tell anyone."_

"_Hn?"_

"_I guess when the time comes, we will" _

"_Ok…" The two just stayed there, hugging each other._

END OF FLASHBACK

"I uses we shouldn't rush telling everyone." May and Dawn were obviously spying on the two, Gary didn't notice but Misty did.

"Dawn and May are looking at us. Yesterday she was in one of her fantasy lands about me and you being together so they are super exited at this sight so…" Misty whispered.

"I know." Gary smirked and pulled away from her. He walked over to the living room and sat on the couch. Misty walked over to the giggling May and Dawn.

"I know you guys saw every part of that and I would like to tell you that I am NOT a gold digger. Ok so I happen to end up with guys like Paul and Gary…but still!"

"Oh we're not worried about _that_!" Dawn said.

"It's that I knew my fantasy would come true!" May giggled. "No one believes me when I say unicorns are real but nooo…..their just a part of my imagination!"


	2. Part 2

"Whoa! A real movie set!" Ash said looking around at everything. He was really amazed that they were on a real movie set!

"Pikapi chu pika pi! Ch Chu, Pikachu kachupi kapi! (Ash, don't destroy it. I know you can if you wanted to!)" Pikachu said. Then Gary walked around the corner wearing an Indiana Jones outfit and was holding a whip. He actually looked hot!

"Indiana Gary to the rescue!" He shouted. He cracked his whip and winked at Misty. Misty melted on the spot while May did and anime fall. Ash rolled his eyes in attempt to cover up his jealousy. Misty was still trying to regenerate so everyone walked over to the set.

"Geez…I didn't mean to go this far. At least I can give her the kiss of life!" May looked at him funny. He flashed her a nervous smile. Ash ran around the set with everyone following behind him. Drew flipped his hair at some of the female crew. May scowled at him and he dashed next to Ash who was at the front of the line touching everything he saw. Dawn saw the makeup trailer and ran off squealing. May noticed the costume department and picked up a squirming max and ran off towards it. All that was left was Ash, Paul, and Drew who were wandering around the set waiting for the people to say let's get started. After all, they did have roles in this movie. Ash wasn't particularly fond of his role, Paul wasn't too happy that he had to wear a fake mustache while Drew was pretty upset that his hair was gonna make him look like a hobo. Eventually the director yelled "Everyone, Places!" They were all already in costume and makeup. Then they realized that a couple people's parts were missing. Gary said:

"Oh, yeah! I invited team rocket for some reason!" Ash looked back at him, fake blood falling off his face.

"What? What'd you invite them for?" Max looks away from his popcorn.

"I don't know how they got parts and I didn't!" Max whined. Gary snapped at him to shut up and they started filming. Team Rocket finally made it in the door in their costumes and makeup just in time.

They finished filming about a month later. They all go to Ash's summer home in Opelucid City including Team Rocket to watch their movie that was airing that night. At 7:59, right before it started, a commercial came up that Dawn started squealing over. It was Dawn dish soap! They all remembered her auditioning for the part of the dish soap, but they'd never thought she'd actually get it. They saw the lady that squeezed the bottle, A.K.A Dawn, but instead of the blue kind of soap coming out it was red. May started giggling while Misty looked horrified.

"Were you having your p-"May starts. Dawn cuts her off.

"Shut up! Don't talk about it!" Ash looks puzzled.

"What are you talking about?" He asks. Everyone looks at him like he's extremely retarded. By the time they finished staring at it, the movie had started. Team Rocket is sitting on the couch next to Drew and May who were sitting next to Paul. In one of the big chairs, Misty was sitting on Gary's lap cuddling, while across the room in another chair; Ash was scowling while Dawn was being bright and cheery next to him.

He was scowling

1. Because of Gary and Misty; he was thinking that he didn't deserve to hold Misty like that.

2. Because he really hated this movie, why he hated this movie, you'll find out.

3, the whole sidekick part of the movie: Gary was Indiana Gary while Misty was his sidekick. The two were in love in this.

4. Drew was whining in the corner about his hobo hair or something like that.

The movie started out with Paul the director giving Indiana Gary and His sidekick Misty a mission.

"_Indiana Gary and Misty…Your mission is to investigate the recent tomb robbery." The director (Paul) turned around in his swivel chair. He had a rather large mustache._

"_Ok…Nothing too big…" Gary said, taking Misty by the waist. She giggled_.

Ash scowled yet again at this. Yeah, he still liked Misty and felt jealous and envious emotions currently. He looked or to see Misty and Gary rubbing there noses together. Her arms were around his neck and his around her waist. He felt a huge wave of jealousy wash over him. Then the jealousy faded and he felt envious again.

"_Lucky guy…"_Ash thought

"_Here are what the two robbers look like…" Paul said, tossing a folder on the table. Gary removed his arm from around Misty and picked up the folder. He flipped through the pictures. They were of May and Dawn._

"We look cute in those outfits!" Dawn and May said in unison. They turned to Drew and Ash.

"_Don't_ we?" They asked sternly

"Uh, yeah!" Ash stuttered

"Uh-Huh…heh heh….." Drew gulped

"Great!" May and Dawn said again, turning around to the movie. Ash was happy that the scene had passed in the movie. As if seeing Gary winking at Misty wasn't enough! She was in his lap and they were all lovey-dovey in view of everyone! No one but Ash seemed affected by this. He wondered if Paul was affected by it too! Gary and Misty were quietly talking.

"Don't wanna tell anyone, huh? Well it's pretty obvious now…" Gary whispered.

"Well I never said I didn't want to tell anyone…but I guess its freakin obvious now." She whispered back.

"Hmmm….well your friend over there doesn't seem too happy!" Gary smirked.

"Who, Ash? It's probably because of his role in the movie!" Misty responded while Gary snickered.

'It's at the end. Same with _our_ big scene!" Gary said, kissing her lightly on her cheek. She giggled. Ash. Saw. Everything. He fumed and turned red from anger. He held it in, bit his lip and continued to watch the movie.

_A girl handed Gary a weapon. It was Jessie. She had her hair down this time and had a white tank top on with her same white mini skirt._

"_Use this for…taking enemies down." She said. Gary laid a hand on the gun-like weapon._

"_Easy enough!" Gary smirked._

"_Now, you! GO outside and the chauffeur will take you to the tombs!" Jessie commanded. The two headed out the door without a word only to see James in a Jeep._

"_Hop on in…"James nodded as Gary and Misty hopped into the backseat. _

"Of course I'm the hot girl handing out the weapon!" Jessie remarked

"Yeah…" James agreed.

"Huh? What was that James?" Jessie asked.

"OH! Nothing…"

"I always hated that mustache…" Paul said out of the blue.

"Oh no…"Drew mumbled.

_Just as Misty and Gary hopped out of the Jeep, a guy with messed up green hair ran up to them screaming._

"_I saw them! They tried to attack me! AAAHHH! SOMEONE HELP ME!" He yelled. The person who played this role was none other than Drew._

"_Don't worry, we'll get you to safety!" Gary reassured._

"_You poor thing, you must be starving! " Misty said. "Hey, can you take this man back to the base? Thanks!" Misty called out to James. The screaming Drew hopped in the jeep and James drove off._

"My hair…I look like a hobo…" Drew whined.

"It's ok Drew…" May comforted

"I means seriously! It's like no one can afford a comb these days!" Drew ranted on.

"Drew I-"

"GAWD! At least make it look like I have SOME sophistication!" Ash was getting rather annoyed at Drew.

"SERIOUSLY! I can't believe them!" Drew kept at it.

"DREW! Will you shut up about you damned hair!" Ash snapped loudly. Unfortunately, Drew somehow managed to not hear Ash and continued.

"IT'S CALLED HAIR GEL, DAMMIT!" Drew screamed. "I'm going to the bathroom to barf at my hair!" At that, Drew got up and left. Everyone stared at Drew's spot on this couch. It was completely unusual for Drew to act like this. Of course he cared about his hair but…

"_Haha! We can't let you escape since __you have information about us!" Dawn hissed while May followed her and chased Ash around the thick jungle. Gary and Misty were behind Ash, helping him get away when Misty dropped to the ground. She had got shot in the leg with and arrow!_

"_Shortcut! Now!" Gary shouted to Ash as Ash made a detour in the jungle. May and Dawn didn't care about the two, just Ash, since he had all info on them! Meanwhile Gary treated Misty's wound and they were up and at it again. Unfortunately, Gary gave Ash the long shortcut but Gary and Misty took the actual short shortcut. Since the delay, by the time they made it out of the forest, Ash, May, and Dawn did too. Gary realized this as his chance ash he pulled out the gun thing at aimed it directly for the grave robber sisters. He fired and it shot out a net, which landed on top of the sisters. They were pinned to the ground and some officer Jennies showed up and put them under arrest. Ash ran up to Gary._

"_Thank you for saving my life, Indiana Gary! They would've killed me if it weren't for you! You're the best ever!" Ash said._

"_No problem, young lady!" Gary said, patting Ash on the head. Ash visibly scowled. Misty walked to Gary and tapped him on his shoulder. When Gary turned around, Misty planted a kiss on his lips. When she broke the kiss, she smiled._

"_And thank you for helping me in the forest. I've paid my debt!" _

_The Movie Ended…_

Gary was laughing his head off while Ash was fuming.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS CONNED INTO DOING THAT! I HATE THIS MOVIE!" Ash screamed. Gary kept on laughing.

"Why? This movie was a work of art!"

"Yeah, Art that should be trashed!" Ash snapped.

"Uh...guys…speaking of trash…check out the kitchen!" May said; she was in the kitchen. Everyone crowded around except for Drew; he was still In the bathroom.

"MY KITCHEN!" Ash screamed.

"MY COOKIES!" Gary screamed as well.

"Bunny bear, what's wrong?" Misty asked.

"All my limited edition gourmet Christmas cookies are gone!" Gary wailed. He walked over to Misty and cried on her should. She just patted him on the back.

"It's July, Gary! Those things must be expired!" Ash pointed out.

"If you're an Oak you can get anything at any time!" Gary snapped, but it didn't have much of a snappy effect since his mellow-dramatic crying. No one had noticed that May walked outside into Ash's garage.

"GUYS, COME OUTSIDE INTO THE GARAGE!" May shouted. Everyone moved as a big crowd into the garage when Gary and Ash almost fainted.

"My…. GARAGE!" Ash screamed.  
>"MY 10 OTHER BOXES OF COOKIES WERE IN HERE!" Gary yelled when he spotted one of the cookies on the floor. He slowly walked over to it and when he was directly in front of it, a Ratatta jumped out as well. Gary and the ratatta were in a stare down for the cookie.<p>

"Oh dear..." Misty sighed and grabbed Gary by the collar and pulled him away from the rat.


	3. Part 3

"We should all probably go to the dump even though none of us have been there before." Brock said, coming out of nowhere. They all knew that Brock sometimes appeared out of nowhere so they were cool with it. They all started going down to the dump.

"Doesn't Opelucid City dump have Toxic waste in it?" May asked.

"I guess I don't really know…I guess we'll have to be careful" Ash said. They all enter the dump and find themselves knee deep in green stuff.

"It's glowing!" Dawn shrieks. "It's a cute color though…"

"I guess…"Misty said. "But I think I saw something walking in there…I think it was a…bug! One of the three things I hate!" Misty pulls out her hammer and starts swinging it around.

"Carrots, Peppers, and Bugs…" Everyone said non-enthusiastically.

"Hey watch where you're swingin' that hammer!" A dumpster diving hobo shouts.

"I used to look like that…" Drew mutters while Ash scowls.

"Well carrots and peppers are good for you! They made you look cute and slim!" Dawn piped up.

"WHAT?" Misty shrieks. She tackles Dawn and they both fall in the toxic waste. Brock gasps and doesn't watch where he was going. He tripped over a log and fell all over May, Drew, and Max. Ash then, while turning around to look at what just happened, Gary was standing over a rock covered in green stuff and fell backwards onto Paul and Ash. Everyone was covered in the green crap and had a mouthful of it. Ash sat up and shook out his hair. Then he noticed what was missing.

"Where'd my hat go? Oh my God…EW." He sees his hat grow legs and scurry off into the dumpster but then Paul looks over and sees the hat still scurrying away.

"Please don't tell me that's gonna happen to us…" He said. Dawn's head finally surfaces.

"I don't wanna grow extra legs!" Then Drew and Dawn look at the sides of their heads. The notice their hair is covered in green stuff.

"Ah! Our hair!" They both shriek while hugging each other and sobbing. May sweat dropped. Max gets up and notices he can only see green. His glasses are completely covered in toxic waste. He gets up and runs around screaming "I can't see!" Misty surfaced as well and noticed that she felt tingly and different. Gary crawled over to her through all the muck and cuddled her. Ash is silently puking next to the dumpster.

Because of his hat running away like that

The cuddling made him sick.

Brock stood up and yelled really loud. Everyone looked over at him like he was nuts.

"I think I have 3 legs!" He fishes around under the surface of the toxic waste and touches something.

"Oh, it's just a log. False alarm guys!" They all shake their heads and go back to what they were doing. Misty starts moving her hands in different positions. She put her hands in the shape of a bird. Then suddenly, she heard a flapping noise and Ho-Oh was flying right in front of them!


	4. Part 4

"Wow! You just called Ho-Oh!' Ash said.

"No duh! What'd you think it was? Yo mama?" Misty said.

"Well sorry! I just was amazed!"

"Well I'm pretty amazed myself…actually…"Ho-Oh seemed injured. Gary walked up to it and touched it.

"Wow. You seem hurt. I wish I had something that could help you…" Gary said. Ho-Oh looked better now.

"I'm thirsty…" Just then Ho-Oh turned blue and sprayed a water gun in Gary's face

"I didn't mean like that…and why are you blue? How did you learn water gun? I command you to turn orange. ORANGE!" Everyone anime falls.

"Do you think you may be able to heal Pokémon? Or maybe even change their types?" Misty said.

"Hmm…..That's completely abnormal…" Gary said.

"Wait." Misty saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was a legend maniac! "Ho-Oh, you must flee! A Pokémon legendary fanatic is coming this way. Uh….er…return to you power confines!" Misty said. At that, Ho-Oh disappeared.

"Whoa..."Ash gawked. Misty coughed up fire and singed Gary's hair.

"My hair!" Gary shrieked, patting the burning part.

"I wanna do that!" Dawn said. She copied Misty's hands but nothing happened. The Drew tried it, then Ash, then May, then everyone else, but it failed.

"Misty, do that again…"May said. She put her hands in bird position again and Ho-Oh reappeared.

"I…I can call…ho-oh!" Misty said. "What about other legendaries? Suicune!" Misty put her hands in a dog shape and said water while she did. Suicune walked up to them.

"I wish I was a Suicune!" May said. Then she turned into a Suicune.

"Cool! Sometimes I wish I really was a mew so I could teleport away from you freaks!" She turned into Mew.

"I'm not a freak! I wish I could use a powerful shadow ball on you!" Paul said. Right then he unleashed a giant purple shadow ball at May. It hit her directly in the stomach. She flew backwards at hit the dumpster.

"JERK!" May screams. She chucks a shoe at Paul's head even though it's probably heavier than her since she's a Mew.

"Oh! That was a critical hit because the Shadow ball is a bit bigger than Mew!" Dawn said. Everyone looked at her "What?"

"Help! I still can't see!" May yelled. "Waaahhh! I got some in my eyes now!" Then a random Phione and Manaphy come out of the toxic waste and used water gun on everyone. Max's eyes didn't burn and his glasses were clean,

"You guys get cool powers while all I get is hobo hair!" Drew says, leaning on Pikachu. They see a jolt of electricity goes into Drew.

"Uh…Drew, did you feel that?" Misty asked

"Feel what?"

"A giant jolt of electricity just went into your body!"

"Really? I didn't know…"

"What's that electricity coming from your armpits?" May asks. Drew lifts up his armpit and a thunderbolt comes out.

"Cooool! Thunderpits!"

"You're lucky I love you, Drew…" May muttered.

"I wish I had someone that loved me!" Brock said. A Sunflora and a Jynx walked up to Brock.

"Sun flora! (Hey baby!)" The Sunflora said smugly.

"Jynx Jynx Jynx Jy Jyn (Give us some love!)" Jynx motioned Brock over to them. Brock gulped and hesitantly walked forward.

"They said to Brock: Hey baby and Give us some love to him respectively!" Ash translated "Cool!"

"How did you know that?" Dawn asks

"I don't know…didn't you hear them speak English?" Ash said suspiciously

"No…they said their names."

"Heehee! I have an awesome power!"

"Mines the best!" Gary said. Misty glared at him.

"Except for yours bunny bear!" Gary pulled Misty into a hug which she didn't respond to.

"C'mon babe, what's wrong?" Gary asked

"Nothing…except for the fact that we are in knee-deep green shit, May is a Mew, Paul's face is bleeding, Ho-Oh and Suicune are right in front of us, Drew is pit-farting electricity, and we're total freaks now, yeah everything's fine! So let's start chatting about weekend plans, considering we're _not_ freaks!" Misty snapped

'How are we gonna explain this to our parents." May said pointing at the, now blue, Ho-Oh and Suicune and every other freakish thing that just happened.

"Well my parents are dead and my sisters couldn't give a crap about me." Misty said

"Well I have a dead mom, a good for nothing dad and 9 brothers and sisters." Brock said

"I have a mom!" Ash said

"So do I" Dawn added "and a little sister…"

"What? You have a little sister?" Everyone asked

"Yea-I DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU EVERY LITTLE DETAIL OF MY LIFE!"

"How old is she? And is she hot?' Max asks.

"She's 12 and…I guess….uh-huh…." Dawn sweat drops.

"Yeah! Score for the Maximan! Yeah!"

"Good for you, buddy!" Brock said, patting Max on the back.

"Greeeeeggg!" Paul screams and runs to a dumpster.


	5. Part 5

"What is a Greg?" Everyone asked. Paul pulled a brown teddy bear out of the dumpster. IT looked suspiciously like pedobear.

"Greg, my man! How are you? I haven't seen you in 14 years!" Paul exclaimed, snuggling the bear to its impossible death.

"Oh Gawd, he's talking to a stuffed bear named…" Misty groaned, trailing off as she forgot the dumb bear's name

"Named Greg!" Paul shouted defensively. "It's Greg and it's alive!"

"Okay…Greg …and I am not saying that." Misty said, obviously irked.

"I think he's a weirdie! Oh…I'm still a mew…" May giggled, poking her arm lightly.

"I'll always love you, baby!" Drew said dramatically, spreading his arms out wide, smiling happily.

"Oh, shut up, Thunderpit boy…but I will too…"

"Aw, how adorable!" Misty says. May and Drew both blush in unison.

"Shut up, Misty…" They say but it only makes Misty giggle more. She tugs on Gary's arm, and he looks at her with an 'Um…' expression.

"Hey! Why are we in this crappy waste here anyway? I thought that we came here to get rid of the trash but no one brought a fricking trash bag!' Gary yelled.

"Good point," Paul says, twisting Greg into weird positions unconsciously.

"Hey, I'm hungry!" Ash says, putting his hand over his face to get Misty and Gary out of his field of vision. He didn't even like the look of them together!

"I… I think I found a sausage!" Brock says, and Ash runs over, snatching it out of the man's hands. Ash examines it for a second, flipping it over in his hands and whatnot. He doesn't se3em to find anything from that, because, it really does look like a sausage!

"I'm not so sure this is a sausage…" Ash says, bringing it up to eye level.

"Welluughhdunno I just found it." Brock says, turning around and trying to shoo the Jynx and the Sunflora away from him. "Get away from me you-"

"Language, Brock," Ash says, sniffing the sausage. He starts gagging and choking and dying, because it really isn't a sausage.

"Aw, Brock! This isn't a bumping sawyusage!" Ash says, throwing at Brocks back. It get's stuck there, and Brock doesn't seem to notice, and Ash starts LMAOROFLOLOLOLOLN'ing. The ground of the dump is pretty nasty, but when you see your friend walking around with a turd hanging out of his butt, you would be laughing too.

What he didn't notice was that May and Misty were suddenly playing chase, with May giggling and Misty fuming. May was STILL a mew, and she most likely didn't know how to stop being one. Luckily, she flew right Past Ash laughing on the ground, but Misty, not so luckily, kicked Ash right when he was in a crunching position. Misty fell. There was and awkward pause, and everyone, but Brock, was looking at them. Moments later, there were 2 heaves of breath, and Ash unrolled from his crunching, leaving the two spread-eagled on the ground. May giggled.

"Aw, How adorable, Ash is dead!" She mocked Misty, turning into a human suddenly and dropping on the ground. She got up and giggled again. "Woopsies!" Misty shook her head and sat up, and Ash did you, rubbing his elbow. He pulled his hand off, only to see tiny drops of blood peppered on his palm.

"Aw, Man, I'm bleeding…" Ash muttered, and Misty poked his cheeks with both her pointer fingers.

"Grow up, Ashy." Misty says, right when Gary walks over with an O.o face on at the sight. Ash puts on his OYO face, but Misty stood up quickly and turned around.

"WHAT the cluck?" Gary yelled.

"I think we should all go now, you know, actually getting the trash from the place and then coming back?" Ash says.

"I don't every want to come back to this place," Misty says, looking to the ground.

.

Ash smirked and thought of something in his head. Maybe something about G and Ms and Ms and As and A and M.

Gary's face twisted into an angry expression, and he turned around.

'Let's go." He said, everyone else nodding.

"Yeah, let's get out of this green [beep]."

"Augh, this smells so bad."

"Stop making those weird noises, Max!"

"I'm not making any weird noises!"

"WHY THE LAXATIVE IS THERE A TURD ON MY BACK."

"….."

"MAX! I SAID STOP MAKIGN THOSE WEIRD SOUNDS!"

"I'M NOT **MAKING ANY WEIRD SOUNDS**!"

"Oh, Gawd! Did someone just [beep] themselves?"

"Augh, it might be this… sausage!"

"SHUDDUP AND LET'S GO! THIS PLACE IS MAKIGN ME FREAK OUT!"

Ash smiled at Gary's stress level, and decided to raise it.

"What's gonna happen next?" May whispered.

"I don't know, but this is getting good!" Dawn whispered back. Both girls laughed.

Ash looked away and headed towards the kitchen. He drank the orange juice not caring who had it before him. He lightly set it down on the counter when it was finished. He quietly walked up the steps and knocked on May's room door.

"Coming!" May soon reached the door and opened it only to see Ash run in and plop on her bed. He started crying.

"You and me. Need to talk. Now. You're the only one I can really come to now…"Ash said. May sat down next to him and put a hand on his back.

"What's wrong, Ash?" May asked

"W-When I went downstairs…"

**TO BE CONTINUED MAYBE. **


End file.
